30 hr famine, Seigaku style
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: [COMPLETE] The Seigaku members (after much begging from Oishi) decides to join the 30 hr. famine at their school to help those in need. Will they survive?
1. Default Chapter

30 hr. famine, Seigaku style Prince of Tennis  
  
The Seigaku members (after much begging from Oishi) decide to join the 30 hr. famine at their school to help those in need. Will they survive? NON- YAIO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (I wish I did!) nor do I own Kikumaru (Aww!!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 1- Joining  
  
"Students who wish to join the 30 hr. famine taking place this Friday, please go to Room 15, I repeat students who wish to join the 30 hr. famine taking place this Friday, please go to Room 15"  
  
Oishi Syuichiroh paced back and forth in Room 15 as he waited for people to join the 30 hr. famine, his head facing down towards the 'oh-so- interesting' marble floor, he sighed. So far, no one in the school had wanted to help those poor helpless children who couldn't afford any food to eat! Taking a deep breathe, his eyes burning full of courage and determination, he quickly paced out of the room at a quick speed. His plan. To get his teammates, the Seigaku tennis team, to join in the challenge.  
  
Walking down the hallway quite quickly, he spotted an familiar redhead and called out to him, louder than usual, which had caused people to look at him in a funny way.  
  
"Nya~a! Oishi, what's wrong?" the acrobatic player asked as he turned around to face his double's partner. Looking into his eyes, it made him want to hover in a dark corner, for his eyes today seemed . . . seemed very freaky. Maybe there was a little too much gleam in his eyes or something, but it had definitely scared him.  
  
"Eiji! You HAVE to join the 30 hr. famine!"  
  
" . . . heh?" The statement had, of course, caught Eiji off guard, and with the reply he made back, Oishi's forehead creased  
  
"You don't want to help those poor helpless kids who can't even afford the SLIGHTEST food?!" Oishi stated, unhappy with his double's partner.  
  
"Nya! Oishi, I didn't mean it that way, but you know I can't last without food for 30 hrs!" Eiji replied, placing a hand on his friends shoulder as he watched his lips turn into a frown and the eyes losing its shimmer.  
  
"But Eiji! Think about it! You're helping those in need! And also those poor animals"  
  
"Animals?" Eiji never thought that joining the challenge would help any animals.  
  
"Yes . . ." Oishi said quickly as he thought of a lie . . . well, not 'exactly' a lie, but a statement he could say that could possible be true, "Some pets can't afford food either, and many of them are out in the streets because of that, many CATS are in the street because of that"  
  
"CATS?!" Eiji had a thing for cats, but little did he know that he was slowly falling for Oishi's trap, "Aww! Those poor kittens!"  
  
"Yes, very poor" Oishi smiled mischiefly, getting Kikumaru to join the challenge was pretty simple, but the rest of the members, he didn't know . . . no! He shouldn't think like that! Always have hope! Yes, have hope and everything will be fine, "And Eiji, if you join the challenge, you'll be able to help those poor kittens"  
  
Kikumaru nodded his head ferociously, "Yes, those poor lil kittens! When is the challenge taking place?"  
  
"This Friday and it's going to go till Saturday, 12 o'clock" Oishi grinned, mission successful!  
  
"Okay, I got to go Oishi! I'll see you at practice!" Eiji waved a quick good-bye and dashed around the corner and down the stairs in record speed, he was supposed to meet with Fuji in the library and he was late! Ah! So sorry Fuji!  
  
[1 person in, 7 more to go!] Oishi thought as he scanned the hallways for any one he knew, seeing that their was no one, he decided to go to the cafeteria, where he was bound to meet Momo and Echizen. That 1st year always followed Momo around, or was it the opposite?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't take me as your senpai at all, do you Echizen?" A loud booming voice called out as the two Seigaku tennis team members sat down at the cafeteria table, the older one watching as the younger member take his juice.  
  
"Nope, not at all"  
  
"Why you . . ." Before the powerhouse could get any further, the 'Mother of Seigaku' appeared, and stopped the two boys before anything extreme was able to happen.  
  
"Oishi-senapi!" 2nd year Momoshiro Takeshi greeted in surprise as he turned around to see his familiar weird haircut senpai.  
  
"Momo, Echizen, just he people I came to see" Oishi smiled, this presumably, would be the 2nd most easily persuaded group  
  
"Ah! What is it Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked as he took a large chunk of his club sandwich, as Echizen just look at him in amazement, it wasn't like he had never saw his senpai eat a large lunch, but it was just that one bit and already half the thing was gone! What a pig!  
  
"Have you heard of the 30 hr. famine challenge?" The older senpai of the group asked as he sat down beside the hungry powerhouse, watching in amazement as he finished his first sandwich in less than 5 minutes  
  
"The 30 hr. famine?" Echizen asked in his expressionless voice, his eyes hidden from under his cap.  
  
"You don't eat for 30 hours to help people in other places who can't afford food" Oishi explained, seeing if any reaction was readable through their faces, Momoshiro's was exceptionally easy, while Ryoma just showed his usual expressionless look.  
  
"Help? How can you help people by not eating?" Momo asked, as he grabbed his extra bought juice and took a sip of it, "Anyways, not eating for 30 hours, that's impossible!"  
  
"Momo-senpai, you eat every 10 minutes, of course it's not possible for you" Echizen stated as he duck a swipe Momo sent at him, smirking.  
  
"It's not impossible Momo, you can drink juice" Oishi replied, a dark image of Inui's special drinks appeared in his mind and he shuddered, "Many people have done it before, and it's for the cause of others, before joining the challenge, you collect donations by people and if you succeed you send the money to other places where people need the money for survival"  
  
Momo nodded his head, as he stuffed his 5th sandwich into his mouth, Echizen cocked an eyebrow  
  
"If Momo-senpai joins, he won't make it for sure, look at how much he eats, exactly like a boar" Echizen stated, ducking, yet another strike by Momo, but this time, his senpai was smart and the instant he got back into his usual stance, Momo sent an unexpected strike and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, choking him.  
  
"I bet I can stay there longer than you can" Momo grinned, "The loser has to treat the other to burgers afterwards"  
  
Echizen smirked, "Sure, get ready to lose Momo-senpai"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
[3 persons in, 5 more] Oishi thought as he did a little mental dance in his head, little did he notice the data collector standing behind them, jotting something in his handy, (yet annoying) notebook  
  
"Inui-senapi" Echizen choked out as Momo finally let go of him, he touched his neck as he glared towards the powerhouse.  
  
"This sounds quite interesting, I'll join too" Data collector, Inui Sadahari stated as he adjusted his glasses, "I have a new drink out, and it's just the thing we need for the 30 hr. famine"  
  
All three Seigaku members looked towards the data collector, faces as pale as ghosts and eyes as large as ever, they gulped.  
  
The glasses of Inui showed an image of the drink, although it was nowhere in sight, "I call it 'No-hunger red vinegar'" (If you're far enough in the anime, I think around ep. 80ish, you'll ear about Inui's new drink, vinegar)  
  
* Gulp *  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you know what Oishi told me Fuji? He said we could help those poor kittens that are in the street if we join the 30 hr. famine! Do you want to go? Do you want to go?" Acrobatic Player, Kikumaru Eiji asked cheerfully as he watched the tensai smile back as usual.  
  
"It sounds interesting" Fuji Syuusuke replied as he pointed his finger towards the open math notebook, "Now Eiji, do you understand how to calculate the area of a triangle?"  
  
"Nya! Fuji! Don't you want to help those poor lil kittens?" Eiji whined loudly, causing people to glance their way and Fuji to open his eyes for a split second, telling the cheery boy to stay quite, for, they were in the library.  
  
"Yes, those poor kittens, now Eiji, do you UNDERSTAND how to calculate the area of a triangle?" the Tennis tensai asked once again, how many times was this now? He lost count, but ever since they start the lil 'tutor' (Which was possibly 15 minutes ago) Eiji had talked non-stop about the 30 hr. famine. Yes, it did sound interesting, but now was not the time to talk about it.  
  
"But the kittens!"  
  
"Eiji?"  
  
"The kittens!"  
  
"Area of a triangle"  
  
"Those poor kids!"  
  
"Do you understand how-"  
  
"30 hr. famine!"  
  
"-To calculate the area-"  
  
"Join!"  
  
"- of a triangle?"  
  
Fuji finally finished his sentence, yet he doubted the cheery acrobatic player even heard a word he said. He was losing his patience with the bouncy boy sitting upon the chair next to his in the library, "Yes, I feel sorry for all those poor kids-"  
  
"And kittens" Eiji corrected him  
  
"Yes, and kittens, but right now I'm helping you with your math" Fuji stated calmly, "You can talk about the 30 hr. famine la-ter . . ."  
  
"If you feel so sorry for them, you should join to Fuji!" Eiji stated as he grinned widely, "It goes from Friday to Saturday 12 o'clock"  
  
"Yes, I've heard"  
  
"So are you going to join?"  
  
"Are you going to get your math done?"  
  
"Sure, if you help me, but are you going to join?"  
  
"We'll talk about it after the math"  
  
"No~o! Fuji! Tell me NOW"  
  
"Eiji, your math"  
  
"The poor kids and kittens! Think about them Fuji!"  
  
"Yes Eiji, but think of your math marks if we don't get this finish"  
  
" . . ." Silence overcame the boy for the first time, and Fuji smiled, glad that he got the point across to Eiji that he needed to finish his math, now.  
  
"The kids!"  
  
[Oh no, here we go again] "Your math"  
  
"The kittens!"  
  
"Your grades"  
  
"You should join Fuji!"  
  
"I'll join if you get your math done"  
  
"Okay!" Eiji cried out happily, a wide grin spread across his face, "I'll go tell Oishi now!"  
  
"Your math!" Fuji cried out, but too late, the cheery acrobatic player had already ran out the library door, carrying his knapsack along with him. Looking around he let out a soft unnoticeable sigh, packing his stuff along with Eiji's into his knapsack, he quietly exited the library, feeling the eyes of the students and librarians eyes upon him as he left. Ah! They'll have to find a new place to study from now on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oishi smiled happily as he exited Tezuka's homeroom. He had just finished convincing Tezuka and Kawamura to join the 30 hr. famine, and surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to convince him (Tezuka), now the only person that was left was Kaidoh and Fuji. Taking the room a couple doors away from Tezuka's he looked in to find Kaidoh nowhere in sight.  
  
"Excuse me" Oishi asked a nearby brown pig tailed girl, who turned around instantly to his voice, he could see stars shinning in her eyes and he let out a soft sight, "Do you know where Kaidoh is?"  
  
"Kaidoh?" The girl thought for a second, "He's probably outside jogging or maybe under that large Sakura tree by the tennis courts"  
  
Oishi nodded in surprise. He knew that Kaidoh did intense training, but he had never thought that he would do it at school too, "Thanks"  
  
As he left the room, he could hear the girl bragging to her friends about 'talking to the wonderful amazing Oishi-senpai'. Oishi sighed, he didn't feel that he was THAT great, I mean, all he did was play tennis.  
  
Walking down the stair which would lead him towards the outside doors, he saw a red-head running up to him at a quick speed and smiled, "Hey Eiji"  
  
"Ah! Oishi! Here you are! I was looking for you" Eiji stated as he smiled. This boy never seemed to be out of energy, "I got Fuji to join the challenge"  
  
"That's great Eiji! The more the better!" Oishi exclaimed, so that meant that the only person left was now Kaidoh.  
  
Eiji grinned, "And I saw Inui talking to Kaidoh about the challenge too! I think he was going to make Kaidoh drink his new juice if he didn't join" Eiji made a weird face, "I just hope he doesn't make us drink that!"  
  
Oishi let out a small laugh as he heard this, "I guess that means all the Seigaku members including Inui is in the challenge"  
  
"Yep, yep! It's going to be so fun!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had this crazy idea of doing this fic (my school was doing this 30 hr famine thing, so yeah) Anyways, I hope none of the characters are out of place of anything (Though I really think they are -_-') Anyways, this was my first try at humor, and I don't think I'm succeeding too well, but anyways, please tell me what u think! REVIEW please!!!!!!  
  
Rikku42  
  
My first shot at humor! Sry if it's REALLY REALLY bad!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 30 hr famine begins, Part 1 Mess

30 hr. famine, Seigaku style Prince of Tennis  
  
The Seigaku members (after much begging from Oishi) decide to join the 30 hr. famine at their school to help those in need. Will they survive? NON- YAIO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis  
  
Chapter 2 30 hr famine begins, Part1- Mess  
  
Oishi smiled as he entered the school gates. Yes, today was the day. Today, was the wonderful day where you do not eat to help those starving children. Today was the late entry day, Friday where'd you get off school early. Today was . . .  
  
!!!! 30 HOUR FAMINE DAY !!!!  
  
Oishi smiled brightly as he stuck his last textbook, which was in his arms inside his locker. Closing the door behind him, and locking it, the 'Mother' Of Seigaku pumped his hand, eyes shinning with courage. The 30 hr. famine had begun! Well, no, wait, correction, it had begun at the very start of the day, but the school day was now over so . . . . . .  
  
Walking down the hallway towards Room 15, where the meeting for the challenge was going to be taken place, the 'Mother' of Seigaku couldn't help but touch his stomach in hunger. It had been 8 hrs. since he last had something to eat, and he was starving to death. But for those poor innocent children, he would last! He HAD too!!!!  
  
Cocking his eyebrows as he heard loud crashing noises from inside the room door where he stood at, Oishi slowly opened the door with caution . . .  
  
"Nya! Oishi! Here you are!!" The bouncy boy who seemed to be jumping from one desk to another, a wide grin plastered on his face, greeted the 3rd year vice-caption loudly, causing Oishi's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates . . . aww, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say dinner plates, it now made him hungry!  
  
"Eiji! You're-"  
  
"UGH" Turning his head towards the sound of pain from nearby, Oishi was greeted with the large, yet hungry powerhouse, "I'm starving Echizen! I'm going to die! Die I tell you! DIE!!!!!" Momoshiro, being extremely hungry, yet still had enough energy in him to start shaking Echizen, decided to do so. Causing the poor first year's head to bob up and down, his white cap flying off his head, hitting the snake-master of Seigaku, who seemed to be sitting a few desks behind them, on the head.  
  
"MOMO-SENPAI!! Let go of me you boar!!!" The 1st year tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma cried out between gritted teeth, oh how he wished he could send a flying punch towards his senpai! Little did he notice the glaring 2nd year snake-master that was looking towards them, eyes flashing a dangerous aura.  
  
"I'm not a boar!" Echizen's comment, had, of course, gotten the powerhouse 2nd year regular in his fighting mood, which had decided to shake Ryoma more violently.  
  
"Then what animal would describe a violent beast like you?"  
  
Oishi watched as the scene in front of him play, knowing Momo, he probably wouldn't do anything as stupid as punching the first year regular, but Oishi, being known as the 'Mother' of Seigaku, had of course, started walking towards the two regulars, but not before-  
  
BAM!  
  
"NYA!!"  
  
"Eiji!" Oishi cried out, eyes wide in horror as he saw his fallen down teammate, who was rubbing his head, right eye closed, sticking his tongue out jokingly, "You okay?"  
  
"Hoiiiiii-" The redhead looked around the room, and grinned. What a mess he had caused! Chairs were lying on the ground, same with some desks and . . . was that Kaidoh lying on the ground with a chair lying on his back. Eiji winced, "Um, Whoops"  
  
The two arguing regulars, who didn't seem to notice the commotion, quarreled on, "I am not violent! And I am defiantly not a beast! I'm strong, powerful, intelligent-" Momo's so called comeback was cut off by a very angry hand pounding against the desk.  
  
"You are not intelligent!" 2nd year Kaidoh Kaoru grumbled out, today was defiantly not his day. First off, his teacher had scolded him because some of his classmates were flying spitballs around and he told them to 'quit it' quite loudly. Then, his perfectly beautiful lunch had gone sailing out the window because of some girl being pushed against his desk, then, his lunch had somehow ended up hitting the school principal on the head, causing him to get a week of detention. And to boost it all off, Echizen's hat had come soaring out of no where and hitting him, then, somehow a chair had landed on his back, causing him to go sprawling on the floor, "And say sorry for hitting me with Echizen's hat!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Don't you have a heart to say sorry! You damn Momoshiro!" Kaidoh took a hold of Momo's shirt, lifting the hungry powerhouse up onto his feet.  
  
"You . . ." Momo shouted, but paused, feeling as his stomach growled quite loudly, "Ugh, I'm going to die from starvation!"  
  
Just as yawns are contagious, so were hunger growls, and soon, the whole room was filled with growling stomachs  
  
"Nya! Momo!" Eiji whined, pointing a guilty finger towards the large powerhouse. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and all eyes were focused on the door to see . . .  
  
A very anxious, exhausted, irritated looking Fuji Syuuske. With his hand still placed upon the wide open door, and a math textbook under his other arm, he scanned around the room. Face instantly brightening up as he saw the redhead that still seemed to be lying down upon the floor, "Eiji! Finally I found you!"  
  
Oishi looked towards his double's partner to see the colour of his face starting to drain a little, a horror stricken look upon his face.  
  
"NYA!! Fuji! No math, please NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hissing in a amusement, Kaidoh let go of his rivals shirt and walked over towards a nearby desk, hoping to sit down upon it an enjoy the show. Unnoticing the chair, which had earlier landed upon him, he crashed into it, causing him to once again tumble down upon the floor  
  
"Baka senpai"  
  
Picking himself up, and hissing as usual, the Snake-master of Seigaku glared towards the first year that had insulted him, fixing his green bandana in the process..  
  
"Eiji, so do you-"  
  
"Nya! Fuji! No! Please No! No! No! No!" Eiji whined, rising his voice with each word. Picking himself off the ground quickly, he started running around the classroom to get away from the mathletic (Yes, Mathletic, it's not a word, but I made it into one, k?) genius.  
  
"You said you would do you math Eiji!"  
  
"NYA!!! Fuji!" Eiji practically wanted to open the school window and jump out of it, but too bad, they were on the 2nd floor, "You've been bothering me sine this morning, Nya!!"  
  
"You said you'd do it!"  
  
"NYA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oishi sweat dropped as he watched the two 3rd years chasing after one another in the classroom. Eiji seeming to have his ears covered by his hands, and Fuji chasing right behind him with an open textbook, it was really quite a sight actually.  
  
"What a group of monkeys" Ryoma stated, loudly might I add, as he sighed to himself, tucking down his cap to ignore his senpai's death glares. Luckily 3rd year Kawamura Takashi and Tezuka Kunimitsu came into the room, diverting the attention away from the first year, or he could have sworn he would become as flat as a pancake . . . Ahh! Speaking of pancakes, there actually quite yummy, with . . . aww, now I'm hungry, dammit!  
  
"Ah! Tezuka, glad to see you've decided to come" Oishi smiled, trying his best to ignore the loud whining and shouting that was coming from behind him, "Kawamura, it's nice to see you here too"  
  
"Ah, don't . . . BURNING!!!!!!!"  
  
Oishi's eyes went wide in surprise from the sudden noise from the usual politely mannered boy, who know seemed to be holding onto a racket, where'd a racket come from anyways? Glancing around each of his teammates to see which idiotic member had done such a stupid thing. His eyes rested upon the young first year regular who seemed to be smirking from underneath his cap, his duffle bag wide open and unzipped.  
  
Sighing, Oishi turned his attention towards Tezuka, who seemed unaffected from the loud shouting from Kawmura who stood behind him, he'd have to deal with Echizen later, "So Tezuka, is your arm feeling okay?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Tezuka?"  
  
Silence yet again  
  
"TEZUKA!!!" Oishi now shouted, still no reaction from the caption, something was defiantly wrong  
  
"Hoi! Tezuka's gotten deaf from Kawmura's shouting!" Eiji shouted gleefully, forgetting about Fuji, which had caused him to be caught and dragged away to a nearby non-fallen desk.  
  
"Eiji! Math time!" The tennsi tensai cried out happily, holding onto the back collar of Eiji's shirt, dragging him by his bottom  
  
"NYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
Kaidoh watched in silence as his senapi's continued to give off this goofy show, really, was this how the famine was suppose to go? Cuz if this was it, he'd quit right here and now . . . if it weren't for Inui's Special Drinks that he had sworn he'd make him drink if he'd quit. Sighing quite loudly, Kaidoh started banging his head upon the desk, how'd he get into this stupid mess?  
  
"Aw, now Kaidoh seems to have gone nuts" Momoshiro Takeshi stated, brushing his hand through his spiked up black hair, " . . . I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to die! Die! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BURNING!!!!!!!!! Growl AWWW!!! HUNGRY!!!! I AM HUNGRY!!!!!!"  
  
Oishi sweat dropped once again, this was going to be one heck of a day.  
  
1 hour later   
  
"I'm Going to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seigaku's powerhouse cried out for the 100th time of the day, stomach growling in hunger as he watched his teammates glare at him evilly  
  
"You know, you can always try my, new Inui Juice, No hunger" The data collector of Segiaku stated, adjusting his glasses so that they seemed to have a mysterious glow to them. Taking a sip of the blue-brown liquid he had in his hand, which foam seemed to be rising out of, he grinned, "It's really quite good smile smile"  
  
"NYA!!! Not now! First Fuji! Then Inui!!! What's this world coming to? Nya!!!" Eiji whined loudly, causing their now regained back hearing caption to hit Eiji upon the head, quite harshly might I add.  
  
"Eiji! Shall I make you run 100 laps?" Tezuka growled, which was very unlike him, but anyone who's suffered from Kawamura's loud yelling, would probably not want to suffer again.  
  
"Nya! Te-zu-ka!"  
  
"Sigh Baka senapi's" Adjusting his cap, the first year regular decided to exit the gym, where'd the members would be staying tonight, to take a walk, and of course to get away from the beating he would probably get.  
  
"ECHIZEN!!!!!"  
  
Grinning widely, Ryoma quickly paced out of the room, turning around only when he was in a good distance away, to see all his senpai's trying to go out the door at the same time, which of course had caused them all to be stuck at the door. Whoa! They really could earn a comedy job for being this idiotic.  
  
Sighing, the prodigy continued his way down the hallway, only stopping to sweat drop for a split second.  
  
"So, Eiji, we never did seem to finish that Math"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eiji! 100 laps around the courts!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hisss"  
  
"So, any new test subject for my latest drink?"  
  
"NO! Pause Ahh!!!! I'm going to die from starvation I tell you!!! I'm going to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up you damn Momoshiro!"  
  
"Why don't you- Stomach Growls I NEED FOOD!!!!"  
  
Oishi sweat dropped, watching as his teammates continued to argue, forgetting all about the young first year regular, "Um, so, guys, how about we all get along and-"  
  
"NO!!" The 2nd year's said in unison, and then starting to glare at each other  
  
"Nya! Oishi! Fuji's making me do my math!! Inui's being mean with his drink!! Tezuka is making me do laps!! Oishi! Stop them!!!!!! NYA!!! Please!!!! I've suffered enough pain!!! HELP!!! NYA!!!" Eiji whined as he quickly glanced around to make sure no 'bad' people were around before he looked towards Oishi, frowning, "NYA!!! They're being mean and-"  
  
"Eiji, I heard that you wanted to try my new drink Grin Grin" Inui appeared behind the two talking regulars, notebook at hand  
  
"Nyaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah! Eiji! Here you are! You're math, we still haven't finished yet!"  
  
"OISHI!!! Help me!!!!!" Eiji whined, running to hid behind the large basketball bin, which seemed to be out for some reason or another.  
  
"Um . . . Good luck Eiji! Hope you survive" Oishi smiled weakly, watching as his double's partner give him a glare, hmmm, now what had he done wrong?  
  
"Nya! Oishi's mean! Mean! MEAN!" Crying out the statement quiet loudly, the once cheery acrobatic player started taking out the basketball's from the bin and started to chuck it everywhere.  
  
"Hisss, Damn you Momo-" Plunk "HISS. Who. Hit. Me.?"  
  
"Haha! The damn snake got hit! Stomach Growls Ugh, I swear I'm going to die soon" Plomp "Ouch! What the heck?"  
  
"NYA!!!" Closing his eyes tightly, Eiji started to throw one basketball after another, not even caring which direction it went anymore.  
  
"Ahh! Eiji! Stop" Oishi cried out, yet it didn't seem to be heard from the loud noises coming from his teammates  
  
"Hmm, good data, very good-" Before the 'oh-so-great' Data collector, Inui, was able to finish his sentence, and unexpected Basketball came soaring from nowhere and hit him right on the forehead, "-data, Hmm, it seems like it was a good idea for me to come after all, Hmmm, great data, very great data"  
  
Oishi sweat dropped as he watched Inui continue on with his sentence, and afterwards walk over to Fuji who seemed not to be worrying about the flying basketballs. Really, didn't Inui feel any sort of pain? I mean, the basketball did hit him on the forehead, and it did seem like it hurt, really that was one weird guy.  
  
"Nya! You guys are mean! Mean I tell you! MEAN!!!!!!! M. E. A. N. MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji cried out as he continued to reach for the basketballs, only to notice that there weren't any left, looking around frantically and noticing the mess he had caused, the red-head quickly started to sneak out of the gym, hoping to escape before the team decided to have a little beating.  
  
  
  
Okie dokie! Here's another chappy! I hope you like it! I don't know if it's funny or not, but I hope you enjoy!!! I tried my best to make it funny, but I don't think it turned out, sorry if it seems really weird or awkward, but I hope you enjoy! I was first thinking of making this fic a one shot, but them I thought, 'Well, I can't exactly finish it in one chapter' so I decided to make this into a chapter fic. Anwyays, I'm not sure if this is funny, but I tried my best! If it's not, I might remake this chapter and hopefully make it funny. Sorry for the long update, I had a little writer's block and I had to make a few chapters just to make one that seemed good to post up. Anyways, please review.  
  
Also special thanks for  
  
FieryKitsune- Thank you for your wonderful comment! It made me so happy when I read it! Also, thanks for your comment about Eiji, I'm glad that none of my characters are a little out of place (Well, Eiji for sure isn't!) Also, I read your fics too and I'm glad that you read back mine -  
  
Silverwings3- Thank you! Yes, I was trying to make the part with Eiji and Fuji funny, and I guess it worked! Thank you for your comment! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Windy Hurrice- Thank you! I'm glad you found my fic funny, I really am. This was my first try at humor, and I'm glad it worked. Anyways, don't worry! I'll continue writing, though my updates might be a bit slow -'  
  
Clarify- Thank you for reviewing! Yes, poor Fuji, I myself feel a bit sorry for him - The next chapter will be focused on the famine (like what happens in it) so please continue reading (Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it'd be nice)  
  
IZAnaGI- Thank you for reviewing! Thanks for your comment, I tried to make Eiji cute (well, he really is cute) and no, Inui will of course not let them off! I mean, who else could he use for a test subject besides the Seigaku regulars? Anyways, I'll talk more about Inui and his juices in the next chapter. Oh, about the SGanimenews forum, no, I don't think I'm the rikku from there, actually to tell you the truth, I have lot's of accounts for different sites, but I never seem to go back onto them cuz I either forget the website, or just totally forget I had an account there -' Sweat drops I'm really weird.  
  
Syuusuke-kun, lightyearsaway, K-chan, and anyone else who reviewed- Thank you for reviewing! It really makes me happy to see you take time from your life to read my fic and send a review. It made me really happy to see you're reviews. Taking time from your life to read my story and review, I feel so special sigh Anywayz! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Also to people who are reading my fic, don't forget to review! I just hope you like this chapter sigh I hope it's funny sigh but anyways, even if you don't like it, please review and in my later chapter I will try to meet your expectations.  
  
Rikku42 


	3. Inui Juice on the lose!

30 hr. famine, Seigaku style Prince of Tennis  
  
The Seigaku members (after much begging from Oishi) decide to join the 30 hr. famine at their school to help those in need. Will they survive? NON- YAIO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (If I did, this fic would be in the anime, not here, so what do you think? Oh and did I ever tell you that Eiji is SO cute?? Aww!! He really is!!)  
  
=====================  
  
Ch.3- Part 2, Inui juice's on the loose!  
  
2 hours after the beginning of the famine (after School)  
  
"Oi, Momo-senpai, when are you actually going to start playing?" Small first year Echizen Ryoma grumbled out as he started bouncing the small white ping-pong ball against the table. Looking towards the large hungry powerhouse who seemed to be so pale that he was about to faint, Ryoma sighed; now really, how did he get into this mess? Looking around the large gym, he finally spotted who he was looking for, the evil mad scientist of juices, Inui Sadaharu. Glaring at him evilly, he quickly turned away as he saw him looking towards him, an evil grin plastered over his face, glasses glowing mysteriously.  
  
Yes, that evil mad scientist 'thing' over there was the whole reason he was stuck playing Mini Tennis with Momoshiro (I dunno what it's called, but it was the game they played during that episode where Echizen was playing . . . mini tennis or something? With that weird brown haired, glasses guy that looked really evil. The one about the . . . sports day at Seigaku or something? Sry, I don't remember, but I hope you know what I mean '--) Inui, who was such a heartless idiot, and of course, never let him hear me say that or I'll strangle you to death, and haunt you when I become a ghost after suffering the pain of drinking another one of Inui's juices. Anyways, as I was saying, the only reason I was even placed in this mess was because of 'HIM'. Threatening us to play Mini Tennis with each other, or else suffer the consequences, which of course would mean drink one of his nasty disgusting tasting juices, we were forced to join.  
  
"Oi, Echizen, I'm hungry" Momoshiro stated as he slowly started dragging himself up from the side of the Ping Pong table, hoping to use it to help him stand up, stomach growling yet again.  
  
"I've heard Momo-senpai! Now let's get started before Inui makes us drink his-"  
  
"Special 'No Hunger' Inui juice, it's my latest drink Grin Grin"  
  
Looking over towards the scary voice, Ryoma's eyes started to budge out as his face slowly lost its color, Gulp  
  
"Yes, And I seem to need a new test subject" Inui stated as he pointed behind him to the table that held the large pitcher of mysterious green, browny, bubbly, nasty looking drink  
  
Gulp  
  
"Too bad Kawmura had already lost in the last game we played, volleyball, or he could've won that incredibly amazing feast free ticket to Kawmura's Sushi" Inui's grin widened, "Now I wonder who my new victim, I mean, test subject is Grin grows even larger"  
  
"FEAST?!" Momoshrio's eyes started to shimmer amazingly as a small drool escaped the side of his mouth, "I'm going to win this! I'm going to win this!! MWHAHAHA! Watch out feast! Here I come!!!"  
  
"Stop blabbering and let's start already!" Ryoma cried out impatient as he tossed the ball to Momoshrio, who was suppose to be serving  
  
"Watch out Echzien cuz I'm going to WIN this!" The powerhouse cried out, his hunger suddenly forgotten. Serving the ball with his mighty strength Momoshiro grinned, watching as the ball fly past Echizen, who was just able to duck it.  
  
"Out!" Ryoma stated as he regained back his composure, taking another ping-pong ball out of his pocket  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
Few minutes later  
  
"Out"  
  
"Hmf"  
  
"Out once again"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"And again"  
  
"I'm going to get that feast!"  
  
"And again, and let me guess the next turn, out again"  
  
"Have some respect! I am your sen- Stomach grumbles -pai, Ah! I'm hungry Echzien!"  
  
"Sigh"  
  
"Nya! I'm not going to drink that juice! I'm not going to drink that juice!" Kikuamaru Eiji cried out as he continued to swing the small racket paddle thing from side to side, eyes closed in fright, yet, by some amazing talent, he was able to hit back the ball.  
  
"Eiji! Play seriously!" 'Mother of Seigaku', who was Eiji's opponent cried out as he looked towards his double's partner, brows knitted together in slight annoyance. Eiji, who didn't seem serious of playing Mini Tennis with him, was somehow amazingly talented and didn't seem to have lost one round yet, unlike him, who seemed to be constantly losing.  
  
"Nya! I will not drink that drink! I will not drink that drink!" Chanting those words over and over again in his mind, Eiji swallowed a large bump in his throat and continued to hit back the ping-pong at a high speed, "I will NOT, N-O-T drink that foul tasting drink!!! NYAA!!!!!"  
  
Gaining what seemed to be a groan from his opponent, Eiji winced and stopped swinging the racket thingy, opening his right eye slowly to see what had happened. Watching as Oishi started to bang his had against the small green table, Eiji grinned widely, as he opened both eyes, looking over towards the small ping-pong ball that lay down on the gym floor, "Did I win Oishi? Did I win?"  
  
Groans were heard and Eiji's smile grew even bigger, doing a small dance, Eiji started chanting, "I won! I won! I won!" Then, turning abruptly to look towards his fallen comrade, he pointed a finger towards him, "Hoi! That's what you get by being mean! M-E-A-N, MEAN!!!" Scanning the large gym for the data collector who was the inventor of the horrible drink, Eiji quickly spotted him Echizen and Momoshrio's game and quickly called him over  
  
"Inui! Give him as much as that foul tasting, disgusting, bad, stupid, idiotic whatever you call it drink as soon as possible!" Eiji stated as he grinned, "That's for being mean to me Oishi!" Then, trying his best to create an evil laugh, the cheery acrobatic player watched as Oishi slowly gulped down the drink, "That teaches you to never be mean to me again! MWHAHA-BA-MA-LA-SHA Couch Cough Oww, my throat hurts"  
  
Fuji who was the extra one sitting out for the mini tennis challenge walked over towards the small group and sweat dropped as he heard Eiji's attempt at making an evil laugh. Quickly regaining back his calmness, Fuji slowly took out what seemed to be a green math textbook. Flipping it open to the familiar page Fuji quickened his steps until he was right behind Eiji. Tossing the book in front of his face, he watched as the acrobatic player sudden freeze.  
  
"It's math" Eiji paused, the information slowly entering his mind, "WHAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!! YOU EVIL 'THING', YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grabbing the book and tossing it out the window, which had apparently broken the window, Eiji quickly ran around in circles around the gym, hoping to get as far away as possible from the math magician. He didn't seem to have noticed that he was running around in 'CIRCLES', which meant that he met Fuji every single time he came back to that spot.  
  
"Ah! Fuji, It seems like you're math text as gone soaring out the window" Inui stated as he watched another juice victim fall down unconscious on the gym floor  
  
"My poor math text, oh well, I hope it haves fun where ever it is" Fuji stated as he continued to watch Eiji fun around the gym in circles, switching directions each time he met him, "I just hope he manages to come back to me somehow, I'll have to pay for it if I can't find it" Fuji frowned, "I really have been setting a lot of text books free lately, they seem to just love soaring out of my hands, oh yes, speaking of text books Inui, have I ever told you about-"  
  
Inui, who didn't want to listen to stories, but instead find new 'test subjects' started to walk off, only to see that Fuji had apparently decided to follow him and tell him about his wonderful textbook story.  
  
"I will win you!"  
  
"Out"  
  
"Liar! Lair! It can't be out!"  
  
"It was out"  
  
"No it can't Grumble Ah!! I need that feast Echizen! I must have food!!!"  
  
Momoshiro, who seemed to be in so much hunger sudden remembered something and smiled mischievously, "Ah! I, um, got to go, erm, to the washroom, yeah! I'll be right back!" Quickly pacing out of the gym doors, Momoshiro's grin widened, oh, he'll make it for the 30 hr. famine, and he'll also get that special free sushi ticket too!  
  
"Hisss, I can't believe Inui-senpai" Kaidoh muttered under his breathe as he looked over at his opponent, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who apparently seemed as bored as hel-, excuse my language, as bored as 'heck'. Focusing my attention away from him, I looked over towards my two fallen down comrades who had suffered from the evil drink, Kawamura Takashi and Oishi Syuichiroh. Kawamura, who was the one who had fallen out on their last challenge, playing volleyball, had barley recovered from the drink. Turning away in disgust, Kaidoh turned back to face his opponent, no way was he ever going to drink that piece of shi-, crap, I mean crap.  
  
Few minutes later  
  
"Gulp Gulp Gulp" Kaidoh slowly swallowed down the evil drink, feeling as the thick liquid slowly enter down his throat, making it feel dry and dehydrated.  
  
"Ah! Isn't it so wonderful to be able to drink my new special drink Kaidoh? You must really feel special right now" Inui stated as he jot down some few notes in his handy-dandy notebook, only to be stopped by a familiar voice who still seemed to be talking as he approached him from behind.  
  
"Ah Inui, and then after that happened, I had looked all over for it, but my poor science text had-"  
  
Inui, quickly turning around, patted Fuji lightly on the shoulder, "That's great Fuji"  
  
So far, the tennis tensai had told him stories about what happened to his science text, social text, L.A notebook, L.A reading book, Math notebook, and of course the famous Math text, which had just recently flown out the window by the scared looking Eiji. Who still happened to be running around the gym in circles, even maybe stepping on Kawamura once or twice, yet the cheery boy still didn't seem to be the least tired.  
  
"Ah! I don't think I've told you the story about my Photo Album I had took last year!"  
  
Inui, who barley ever got angry, felt as his blood started to boil. Shutting out the tensai totally, he turned back to Kaidoh, only to see that the poor boy had fallen unconscious down on the floor, spilling the rest of his famous juice on the gym floor, what a waste of his precious juice!  
  
"Nya!!!" Eiji cried out as he felt his head getting dizzy from running, so far, he didn't seem to have gotten anywhere far from the tensai, "NYA!! He's everywhere!"  
  
"Oi Kikumaru-senapi" Ryoma greeted as he walked over towards the red head  
  
"Hoiii! Echizen! Fuji's popping up EVERYWHERE!! It's like there's tons of Fuji's!!!" Eiji whined loudly as he watched Ryoma adjusted his hat so that it was underneath his eyes, and possibly his ears too, "Nya Echizen! What should I do? What should I do? They're EVERYWHERE!!! It's like- Gasp Maybe Fuji's planning to take over the school! He's making multiply clones of himself!!! AHH!!!!"  
  
Ryoma just sweat dropped from his senapi's weird conclusion, just nodding his head for he had nothing to say, Ryoma continued to listen as his senpai chatter on aimlessly  
  
"And, and, and then after he takes over the school, maybe he's going to take over the world! It'd become a Fuji world with small little Fuji's running around everywhere teaching people math! And then they'll all be all math smart!" Eiji exclaimed, not even noticing that Ryoma had wandered off elsewhere, "Yeah! And then after that, Super Eiji comes and saves the day!! I'll come and save everyone from the horrible math and the horrible Fuji who crams the math in your head!!!! MWHA-BA-MA-LA!!" Eiji once again tried to make an evil laugh, "Then, It'd become a Eiji World!!!! They'll be small lil cute Eiji's popping up everywhere bringing happiness to its people and no math!!"  
  
While the other members are in the gym, Momoshiro is elsewhere  
  
"Hahaha!!! Lucky!! Crunch Crunch Good thing I still had these chips from yesterday in my backpack" Momoshrio stated quietly to himself as he continued to munch down on his chips, "Well, at least I think it was from yesterday Pauses Ah! Who cares at least I got food!!"  
  
Digging down on his pack of chips, Momoshiro quickly looked around the empty hallway, making sure no one else was around as he continued to eat his wonderful life saving Ketchup chips. Licking his finger's hungry, Momoshiro imagined what'd happen if he'd get caught, shuttering at the thought, he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. Inui, who had seemed to really want to get a test subject for his new drink made many rules that concerned it. One of them was that 'if anyone got caught eating, they'd have to suffer to the new 'No hunger' drink, made by Inui himself' Momoshiro restated back the statement. Finishing the last of his chips, Momo quickly dug back into his backpack, wondering if anything else was in it.  
  
"Che, as long as I don't get caught, I'm fine"  
  
Ta da!! My third chapter finished!!! How'd you like it? I hope you found it funny cuz I think I did a pretty good job on this one. I tried to add some of Kaidoh in it, so I did, but it wasn't really funny. I also never talked about what happened to Kawmurawa, cuz I don't really know how to put him in my ficcy. But anyways, I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed my fic and like reading it! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!! I'm so glad you guys found that chapter amusing! Okay, anyways, I hope you read and review. Also, I was maybe hoping to end this fic in 5 chapters, but I'm still not sure if it'd turn out that way. I don't want to stretch it out long cuz it would just start getting boring. Oh yes, and about the Eiji part when he was talking about the 'Fuji world' and 'Eiji world' Yeah, sorry about that, I was trying to make it funny. But if you really do imagine chibi Fuji and chibi Eiji doing that, I found it quite amusing. Also, Fuji talking about his textbook scene, sorry about that, I think he was OOC, so sorry (when I wrote that part, it reminded me about Shinji). Anwyays, read and review!! Please and Thank you very much!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Read and review plz! Also thanks for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter was a lil weird '--  
  
Oh! I forgot! I wanted to say sorry cuz I think I kinda messed up on the PoV stuff, it kinda changed from first PoV to third, so I wanted to say sorry bout that! 


	4. Disobeying orders! Inui Juice Madness!

30 hr. famine, Seigaku style  
  
Prince of Tennis  
  
Summary: The Seigaku members (after much begging from Oishi) decide to join the 30 hr. famine at their school to help those in need. Will they survive? NON-YAIO  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Prince of Tennis  
  
Ch4- Disobeying orders! Tsk Tsk Tsk! Inui Juice Madness!!  
  
==== 6:00 at school ====  
  
The Seigaku regulars, having gotten bored from playing sports in the gym, (Volleyball, table tennis) have decided to take a break in the drama room, the winner of the Kawamura Sushi feast still not determined. Leaving the unconscious Kawamura Takashi, Oishi Syuichiroh and Kaidoh Kaoru lying down in the gymnasium floors with some pitchers of Inui's special drink 'No Hunger' surrounding them if they ever seemed to be thirsty, Inui's idea of course.  
  
"It's the wonderful happy world of Eiji!!!" The red haired acrobatic player cried out happily as his dark blue eyes shimmered with hyperness, or was that happiness? Started to prancing around the drama room, wearing what seemed to be a red cape on his back and a weird looking item on his head . . . no, just wait a second . . . were those reindeer antlers?!  
  
"It's the evil scientist Inui!" Eiji chuckled as he placed devil horns on top of Inui's head, "And his sidekick Evil Math Fuji!" Placing what seemed to look like a red addition sign on Fuji's forehead, Kikuamru continued to prance around the room, digging items out of the large wooden chest and placing them on each of the members.  
  
"This is the ever so hungry Momo!" Eiji took out another weird costume from the large wooden chest and stuck in on top of the now happy, looking-like- he-was-in-heaven Momoshiro, "Hoi, wonder what's gotten into him?" the jumpy boy pondered out loud as he continued his way around the room, "Our little ochibi-chan!" Eiji stuck a red clown nose on Ryoma's nose, causing some members in the room to chuckle slightly, "And then our silent cold hearted- "  
  
"Kikumaru, die" Tezuka stated, in his left hand holding what looked like a plastic gun, aiming it right at the jumpy boy. Wearing a brown cowboy hat and black sunglasses, the Seigaku caption did look like quite a cowboy, a dangerous one.  
  
"Ahh!!! HELP!!! The wonderful great Eiji is going to die!!!!" Eiji cried out, watching as Tezuka's sunglasses have a mysterious glow to them, "AHH!! I'm . . . Stomach growls hungry"  
  
Everybody in the room falls down, but quickly regains back their composure.  
  
"Ah, Inui, have I told you about my gr.3 photo album? No, I thought not. Anyways, this is how it all began I was-" The 3rd year tennis tensai started explaining as he adjusted the red addition sign on his forehead.  
  
Inui sweat dropped and quickly paced away from the mysteriously talkative Fuji. Walking around the drama room at a quick speed while jotting down notes in his never-ending notebook.  
  
"NOO!!! Tezuka's going to shoot me!!! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So, Momo-senpai, did you have a good snack?" Ryoma walked up to next to Momo, nudging him in the ribs as he took off the red clown nose his jumpy senpai had stuck on him, smirking towards his opened mouth comrade.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean Echzien?" Momo stuttered out, his palms starting to get sweaty all of a sudden. No way he could've been caught, he had been SO sure no one was around when he had his 'little' snack  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean Momo-senpai" Ryoma grinned, taking out from behind his back a video camera tape, "I wonder, should I give this tape to Inui-senpai or should I be nice and blackmail you with it?"  
  
"You're never nice" Momo muttered out under his breathe, but Ryoma's sharp ears caught on  
  
"Exactly. Hmm, the wonder's I can do with this tape" Ryoma placed his pointer finger upon his chin, "I can watch you suffer from drinking Inui's special whatever-he-calls-it juice or you can treat me to a month supply burgers after this challenge" Ryoma's stomach growled in response to his hunger, "So what do you think Momo-senpai?"  
  
"A month!!! No way you pig!!!" Momoshiro cried out in a loud voice, but then quickly looked around to see no one had heard him, turning back his attention to Ryoma, he hissed, "you wouldn't!"  
  
"Watch me, Mr. Boar" Ryoma's hissed back, challenging his older classmen, "Buy me burgers for a month and I won't give this tape to Inui-senpai"  
  
"Grrr" Momo thought for a second, was it better for him to die cuz of Inui's drink or be broke for the rest of the month? "Fi-"  
  
"So, what do you have here Echizen?"  
  
Ryoma froze at the all too familiar voice, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, nothing at all Inui-senpai" Ryoma tried to fake out a laugh, failing miserably. Trying to hide the video camera tape away from the evil looking Inui. But too late, in one quick motion with Inui's long arms, the tape was in his hands.  
  
"NYA!!!! TEZUKA"S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji cried out as he continued to run around the room the red cape flying behind him as the reindeer antlers still held there place in his red hair while Tezuka's toy gun was still aiming straight at him.  
  
"Hmm, maybe we should play it, don't you think?" Inui asked, adjusting his glasses so they shimmered, making no one want to refuse.  
  
"B-Bu-But" Ryoma reached out for the tape, but Inui was too tall, "My beautiful monthly burgers!!!!!!!!" Ryoma, if possible, could've started bursting into a fit of tears, but he didn't, they were only burgers anyways . . . yummy, delicious tasting wonderful burgers. Ryoma's mouth started watering just at the thought of them.  
  
"No! No! Inui-senpai! You don't want to view that! It's-It's" Momshiro quickly tried to think of an excuse, or maybe it would be better for him to run away? "It's-It's Pornographic! That's what!"  
  
Ryoma instantly shot a death glare at the powerhouse, "Pornographic?" He repeated, watching as Momoshiro just sweatdrop and scratch the back of his head with his left hand. What was going on in Momoshiro's head? No, just wait; he didn't want to know, ever.  
  
"Oh! The more reason we should watch it!" Inui replied, a mischievous smile upon his lips, making both Ryoma and Momoshiro look at him quizzically, while you see a reindeer wearing a red cape and a cowboy in the background (A.K.A. Eiji and Tezuka)  
  
"Hentai Senpai" Both members said in unison, watching as Inui's smile widened as he placed the tape inside the video camera.  
  
"Um, well, you know what? I'm getting sleepy . . . yeah, I'm going to be leaving now . . . . um . . . bye!" Momoshiro made up an excuse quickly, waving a quick good bye as he started to exit out of the room. That was until the scared acrobatic player started hiding behind his back.  
  
"He's going to kill me Momo!!! I'm going to DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji cried out so loudly, it seemed like Momo had lost his hearing, "NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah! Eiji! I've been looking for you" Fuji stated suddenly leaving Inui to his video camera business, which he seemed to be examining how you open the plate thingy to place the tape inside.  
  
"Hoi?"  
  
Fuji takes out something behind his back, "Ta Da! Luckily I had an extra math book around!"  
  
The color in Eiji's face instantly drains away, his mouth wide open and the reindeer antler headband slowly drops down onto the floor.  
  
()()() Slow Motion ()()()  
  
_CLANK  
  
The reindeer ears fall down, getting the attention of all the regular members.  
  
"NOOoooooo" Eiji cried out, turning away from Fuji, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, "Never!!!"  
  
Eiji starts running away (Remember, this is in SLOW motion) his cape flying up brilliantly behind him, his red hair shinning brightly against the light rays casted off by the light, "NYA!!!!!!"  
  
"Eiji! It's Math time!" Fuji cried out happily, his eyes glimmering mischievously. Reaching out his hand, he takes a hold of the red cape, "MWHAHAHAHAHA" (Sorry, couldn't help but add that in )  
  
"NYA!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
SIZZLE!! SIZZLE!!  
  
A paper looking bullet is shot from the plastic gun Tezuka is holding.  
  
Eiji, doing a matrix style dodge, his arms flying backwards in circles (Think of swimming, when you're lying on your back, your arms going up above you, then behind entering the water . . . yeah, I don't think that made any sense . . .) while bending his back. The acrobatic player did a nice smooth wonderfully looking dodge, missing the bullet an inch away from his face._  
  
()()() Back to normal ()()()  
  
"Nya!!! Tezuka you-you-you gun shooter!!! NYA!!!!!!!" Eiji closed his eyes as he continued to run, not noticing that he wasn't getting anywhere because of Fuji's grip on his cape, "They're trying to KILL me, Nya!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oi, Kikumaru-senpai, calm down" Ryoma stated, walking over to his crazy hyperactive senpai.  
  
"Nya!! Calm down? They're trying to** KILL** me Echizen!!!!" The red head replied, opening his eyes slightly to look at the first year prodigy, "Hoiiiiiii"  
  
Ryoma sweatdropped and bent down to pick up the paper looking bullet thingy, "It's paper, I don't think you can die from paper"  
  
"Nya!! Still! It's dangerous! Tezuka was being mean!!! He should do 500,000,000 laps around the court!!!!" Eiji's face instantly brightened as he thought of an idea, "Hoi!! Then when Tezuka's doing the laps, we can slack off!!"  
  
"Ahem, I'm still here Eiji" The caption of the hyperactive tennis team stated, coughing into his fist to get the boy's attention, "And I'm the only one who can make people run laps"  
  
"NYA!! Ruin the fun Te-zu-ka!!" Eiji whined. Looking around the drama room, Eiji finally realized that Fuji was still holding onto his cape and he yelled out, rather loudly might I add, "Nya! Fuji! You're going to kill my beautiful, extremely great, wonderfully wonderful, specialized, made in-" Eiji takes in a deep breathe and peers at the tag, "- China, Redder than red, soft, cuddly, amazingly amazing red cape, Fuji! So, Let-" Eiji starts pulling on the cape, "-GO!"  
  
RIIPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, whoops! So anyways, back to math, so do you remember-" Fuji started, but quickly stopped as he saw tears flowing from Eiji's eyes. No wait. Fuji peers at Eiji, squinting his eyes to get a better sight. Those weren't tears, they didn't even reach his eyes, they were . . . Fuji looks closer. Catching a glimpse of what looked like a water bottle hidden behind Eiji, he frowned.  
  
"Look! I'm crying Fuji! CRYING!!!" Eiji pointed towards his fake tears, "You can't do math when you're CRYING" Points towards his tears once again, his lips made into a pout.  
  
Sigh  
  
Fuji let off a defeated sigh.  
  
===  
  
"Hmm, so . . . Ah Ha! So this is how you put the tape in! You press the open button" Inui exclaimed, finally able to open the video camera. Placing the tape inside he grinned.  
  
"No of course you don't press the open button, you press the close button" Momo stated sarcastically, forgetting all about what was in the tape until . . .  
  
Inui pressed the play button.  
  
"Ahh, so here is Momo-senpai being a complete boar-" The Video starts to play and Ryoma smirks.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!!!!!!" Momo cried out as he lounged for the video camera, but Inui was smart and had took the camera out of Momoshiro's reach, "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, so, what do we have here?" Inui asked, looking at the TV screen with shimmering eyes, no, correction, with shimmering glasses. Taking a hold of the collar of Momo's shirt, the juice-maker made sure the powerhouse wasn't able to get away, as he continued to watch the video with extreme interest.  
  
Ryoma's voice was once again coming form the tape  
  
"-look at him, eating when he's not suppose to at the 30 hr. famine, tsk, tsk, tsk"  
  
Camera zooms in on what Momoshiro is eating.  
  
CHOMP CHOMP  
  
All eyes get fixed upon the TV Screen and growls of hunger are heard from everyone's stomach.  
  
"Ahh, look at the wonderfully looking beautifully shaped chip, filled with the ever great . . . erm . . . spices"  
  
Everybody's mouth started watering, as their eyes become larger than large. Drools slowly start to escape everyone's, excluding Tezuka, mouth.  
  
"Ah, what a great looking yummy amazingly great chip, I could just . . . ahem yes, so as I was saying, the boar over there is eating during the 30 hr. famine where you're not, NOT allowed to eat"  
  
"I was not eating!!!" Momo started protesting, hitting the carpet floor with his fist loudly, "I was not eating!! I was, I was . . . I was just making sure the chips weren't overdue!!"  
  
"Yes, of course you were Momo-senpai" Ryoma rolled his eyes, wiping off the drool that escaped his lips as he continued to watch the video he had sneakily taped.  
  
"Oh, I can do so much with this tape! Laughs"  
  
The screen goes blank-ity black.  
  
"NYA!! No fair!!! Momo got to eat!!!!" Eiji cried out unhappily as he frowned, pointing a guilty finger towards the fallen down Momo, "Inui!!! You should do something!!! Hoiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
Inui grinned, "So Momoshiro, I presume you wish to be my next victim for my drink?" Inui flashes Momo a smile, causing the younger boy to freeze.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo cried out, glaring daggers towards the first year prodigy who had caused all this mess  
  
Ryoma smirked, "Oh, don't forget our bet we had Momo-senpai, the one we had before the challenge started, about treating ME to BURGERS"  
  
"GRRRRRRR"  
  
Fuji smiled as he enjoyed the happy scene that was playing in front of his eyes. Walking over towards Tezuka, he slapped him hard against his back, causing him to choke, "Ah! Tezuka, seems like Momoshiro's gone down"  
  
Tezuka nods his head.  
  
Fuji peers towards the caption. Something seemed oddly suspicious. Like he was chewing on something . . .  
  
Fuji smiled mischievously, bringing his hand far back away from the silent captions back, forcing all his energy towards this one blow.  
  
"HIYYAAAA!"  
  
Fuji cried out, banging his hand hard against Tezuka's back.  
  
COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!  
  
Plop!  
  
Something seemed to have escaped its place inside Tezuka's mouth and Fuji gazes at it, gasping quite loudly to get everyone's attention  
  
"TEZUKA! Gasp I don't believe it! You were disobeying the rules!!"  
  
Seigaku's caption instantly glares daggers towards the tennis tensai, who now seemed to be holding back a chuckle.  
  
"Disobeying the rules?" Inui looks towards the two, his glasses shimmering with happiness, revealing what seemed to be an image of Inui's disgusting tasting juice, a wide grin plastered on his face. The grin looked even more evil since there appeared to be devil horns on Inui's head from the costume Eiji had placed on him earlier. Turning his body away from the dead looking unconscious Momo, which was now lying on the floor, a blob of green purple liquidly juice surrounding him, The grin was still plastered on Inui's face. EVIL  
  
"What did Tezuka do, what did Tezuka do?" Eiji asked, a happy grin on his face. Finally, he'd be able to see the caption suffer from Inui's juice. This was a once in a lifetime chance.  
  
"Ohh, caption" Ryoma tsked, "Bad caption, bad, bad caption"  
  
Inui started approaching the same old stern looking Tezuka, holding a glass of the weird juice, "I call it, specialized extra version Inui juice, 'No Hunger' my latest invention Grin Grin"  
  
Tezuka sighed, placing his hand upon his forehead, "Inui, would you like to run 100 laps around the field"  
  
The color on Inui's face disappears, the headband that held the devil horns falling off his head. GULP  
  
"Exactly, I won't make you run if you won't give me that juice" Tezuka stated, crossing his fingers behind his back. He had seen his teammates suffer before from that juice, and he didn't want to become one of them.  
  
Inui's adjusted his glasses, the hand holding onto the glass of juice trembling. Oh, decisions, decisions.  
  
"Nya! Tezuka should take the drink! He disobeyed the rules!! Drink it! Drink it!" Eiji started chanting, looking around the room for some support or encouragement. If Momo were here, he would support him. Eiji pouted.  
  
"BURNING!!!!!!" A loud alarming voice was heard as the door to the drama room banged open, "BURNING!!! I AM ALIVE!!!"  
  
The loud voice from non other than the Kawamura Takashi, had surprised Inui quite a bit, causing the glass of juice to jump up off of his hands.  
  
()()() Slow Motion ()()()  
  
_The juice soared up into the air, it's containments still inside. All eyes watched the gleaming glass, watching as it rose higher and higher, the greeny purplish liquid inside moving slightly as the glass began to tip over.  
  
As it started to tip, everyone did their own little actions. Eiji closed his eyes tightly together, placing his hands together in front of him doing a small prayer. Ryoma just looked up at the glass, a grin plastered over his face; luckily he wasn't in reach of the glass. Fuji just smiled happily as Inui, whom the glass of liquid was right above, was shocked, his mouth hanging wide open. Running away from his spot as quickly as he could, (Remember, this is SLOW motion) he let off a yelp, sweat dripping off the sides o his face, while Tezuka was looking at the glass with wide eyes, his cowboy hat falling off his head. Something terrible was about to happen . . .  
  
SPLAT!  
_  
()()() End of slow motion ()()()  
  
"In-u-i" Tezuka said in the most calmest voice possible as streams of juice started streaming down his face. His head hurt and it seemed like steam was rising off of it, was it because of the juice? Or was it his anger? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that the glass of juice had landed upside down on his head, and it hurt.  
  
Inui gulped, his glasses sliding off his noise slightly, "Ah . . . yes?"  
  
Tezuka glared towards the boy with ice-cold eyes. Oh, he going to be so dead once he was finished with him. Forgetting about the juice for a split second, Tezuka licked his lower lip, feeling as it got dry. Oh, bad mistake.  
  
PLOMP  
  
Inui let out a sigh of relief as he watched the caption fall down on the floor quite hard. Well, at least he wasn't going to be dead . . . YET.  
  
"BURNING!!! Oh, ho, ho! TEZUKA IS DOWN!!!" Kawamura placed his free left hand up in the air, dropping it, indicating, as in baseball, that the opponent was out.  
  
"Oh, Tezuka's going to have a headache when he wakes up" Fuji stated as he continued to smile, looking down at the fallen caption. Turning towards Eiji, his eyes glimmered slightly, "Oh Eiji!! Math time!!"  
  
"NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
======  
  
Hoi hoi hoi! The fourth chapter of my ficcy! The next chapter will be my last chapter Sniffle Sniffle Anwyays, I hope none of the characters are too OOC and I hope this chapter wasn't stupid, cuz after reading it myself, the word stupid kinda popped up in my mind to describing my chapter. Sorry for the awkwardness of this chapter, I was sugar high Also, I hope this was funny. Hope you enjoyed!! Review please!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Updates might be a bit slow, I have my exams coming up and I need to study for them. Review please!   
  
Also, I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this fic and giving me encouragement and positive remarks to continue on writing.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sleep tight and Good night, 30 hr famine...

Disclaimer: No, do not own Pricne of Tennis

**Ch.5-Sleep tight and Good night, 30 hr. famine end**

==== 7:30 at school ====

_Running, chasing, dashing _

_His breath was quick and shallow as he continued to run along that never-ending road of misty darkness. Brown eyes showing fear and horror, he glanced behind himself every so often, making sure his pursuer was nowhere in sight, but he always knew that 'it' was not far behind, it never was. He was able to hear his evil ringing laughter, that smell of that disgusting juice he always carried around. Yes, it was true horror. _

_ Wherever he went, the monster was never far behind; it watched him with its dark eyes, carrying that evil juice and that all-knowing notebook. The smell of his latest juice filled his nostrils, and he was instantly engulfed him in terror. He had to do something to escape, and fast before all was lost. _

_ He quickened his pace, but suddenly a bright glow was glowing in front of him and immediately all hope was lost. Turning around quickly, he tried to run back the other way, but a firm hand of the monster was placed upon his shoulder, allowing no escape. Turning around, he was able to see the smirking face of the monster, glasses glowing with an evil aura and holding onto a glass cup, which held thick green brownie liquid, bubbles flowing over the top._

===

"Damn you Inui!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!" Kaidoh Kaoru cried out as he awakened form his terrible nightmare. Sweat covering his usual calm face. Looking around, he spotted a confused looking Inui not far away with 4 of the Seigaku regulars, Ryoma, Fuji, Kawamura and Eiji.

Embarrassed, the crimson-cheeked Kaidoh hissed, standing back up on his wobbly feet. [Damn, Inui's even taken over my mind, I'm going crazy] Shaking his head, he approached the group, watching as all eyes were gazing upon him, "What?!"

"Nothing" Fuji replied, smiling as he watched Inui take out his notebook, scribbling some fast notes in it.

"Ahh, it seems like Kaidoh is dreaming about me, interesting data. Very interesting" Inui paused for a split second, "Kaidoh are you in love with me?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaidoh yelled out, "I'm straight! Straight I tell you! STRAIGHT!!"

"You've broken my heart" Inui mumbled as he watched the babbling Kaidoh. This was a once in a lifetime scene, seeing Kaidoh babble on non-stop about being straight.

==== Meanwhile at Echizen's house ===

"Ahh! I think my son has finally found the true meaning of life!" Nanjiro stated, as he looked up at the stars, his cheeks red and his head dizzy.

"What do you mean?" Nanako asked as she passed by, casting off question marks of many different colors. Placing down the laundry basket filled with the newly cleaned clothes she sat down next to the drunken looking pro tennis player.

"The meaning of life is-" Nanjiro seemed to have dazed off, his cheeks becoming even redder by the second, "Dating, Woman and Se-"

Nanjiro wasn't able to finish off his sentence. Why? A fairly large laundry basket with many clothes in it had flown over to Nanjiro. Knocking him out unconscious, clothes lying on top of him in a big heap. His eyes going swirly eyed.

"Baka"

===== Back at the school (7:34) ====

"I AM STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaidoh took in a deep breath as he slouched; falling down onto his knees, "Damn it! Have I gotten the point across?!"

Since Kaidoh barley ever blushes, Fuji decided to see how red Kaidoh could get, how? By playing stupid of course.

"So apparently, you're straight, but you like Inui" Fuji stated as he played the innocent act. Gaining a sighing Ryoma, laughing Eiji, sweatdropping Kawamura, scribbling notes Inui and a flaring Kaidoh.

"I DO **NOT** LIKE INUI-SENPAI!!!!!!"

"So you mean you're gay but you just don't like Inui?"

Kaidoh apparently was burning up, so guess what happened? Kaidoh took the nearest thing close to him and started strangling it. Poor Ryoma was now being strangled to death for no reason at all.

"Ka-Kaidoh-senpai" Ryoma croaked out as he felt himself getting dizzy, his cap flying off his head, revealing his swirly eyed eyes.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Hoi! Our Ochibi-chan is being strangled!" Eiji stated as he pointed a finger towards the two. Apparently his hyperactive self had started to cool off . . . slightly. Grinning the acrobatic player decided to play the hero of the scene, "NYA!!! SUPER EIJI TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji ran towards the blushing snake and the swirly-eyed chibi.

"So Kaidoh, you mean that you're a person that goes straight to the point? And you're trying tos ay that you want to ask Inui out?" Fuji asked feeling as a small grin escape his lips. Oh, this was maybe even better than teasing Yuuta! Oh yes, speaking of Yuuta, Fuji decided to take out a picture of his dear brother for the blushing snake to see, "Here Kaidoh! You can take Yuuta into consideration as well!! You're at least better than that Mizuki which tried to kill my brother!"

"HISSSSSSSSS FUJI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaidoh roared, releasing the poor 1st year regular, watching as he crashed into the dashing Eiji whose eyes seemed to be shimmering with stars.

"Eh, Fuji, maybe you should stop teasing Kaidoh" Kawamura said as he looked around his comrades, "Maybe-"

Suddenly, a warm large racket was placed into Kawamura's hand, releasing his flaming self, "COM'ON BABY! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU BOYS CAN DO!!!!"

Inui smirked as he continued scribbling notes in his notebook, zipping back up his tennis bag that stood beside him. ****

=== Couple minutes later (7:50)===

Oishi groaned as he rubbed his aching forehead in pain. What was that noise that was all around him? Placing his forearm against the cold gym floor to life himself up, Oishi's eyes adjusted to the gym room.

"HISSS! STRAIGHT! I AM STRAIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE MEAAING OF STRIGHT?! AND **NO **I AM NOT IN LVOE WITH INUI, MOMOSHIRO OR ANY **GUY**!!!!!!!"

Oishi cocked his eyebrows, There was someone gay among the Seigkau regulars?! Being known as the 'Mother of Seigaku' Oishi would not allow such a thing to happen in his team so he had instantly gotten up n his feet and rushed towards where the conscious regulars stood.

"BURNING!!! YOU SURE KAIDOH???" Kawamura's booming voice echoed throughout the gym, as he wrapped his arm around Kaidoh's shoulders, "A MAN DOES NOT GO BACK ON HIS WORDS!!"

"Super Eiji to the rescue! Ochibi-chan! You alright?" Eiji examined the swirly-eyed prodigy.

"Interesting data"

"Kawamura is right. A man does not go back on his words, we won't want you to regret it Kaidoh" Fuji teased, "We all know your blossoming love for our dear 'data collector'"

"HISSSSSSSS"

"Kaidoh's gay?!" Oishi cried out, as he finally understood what was going on, well, at least kind of.

"NO!!!!!!! I'm **STRAIGHT**!!!" Kaidoh huffed out, apparently tired of this conversation.

"Then what's this talk about being gay?" Oishi frowned; making up rumors was not nice,

"OISHI'S ALIVE!!!"

Oishi casted off a big question mark as he turned around to face the sound, finding a dazed out Eiji running up to him.

"AHHH!!!!!"

PLOMP

====== 8:30 =====

All 9 now conscious members that participated in the 30 hr. famine gathered around in a circle outside under the stars in the tennis court. A single Ponta can lying down on it's side in the middle. The circle went like this: Inui, Fuji, Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Momo, Echizen and then back at the start with Inui. Tezuka laid somewhere in the background, unconscious.

It was silent

Quiet

Crickets chirped

The Gymnasium lights glowing high up above them

The-

"Nya! Let's get started In-ui!" The energetic sugar high (Without the sugar) acrobatic player, Kikuamru Eiji cried out as he tapped his fingers against his cheek impatiently, "Nya, Oishi, what do you think?"

The green looking Oishi just nodded his head in a daze, "My stomach hurts . . ."

"Mine too" The large 2nd year powerhouse, Momoshiro Takeshi agreed as his left hand held upon his throbbing stomach, "I'm gonna puke, sheesh, how's Tezuka doing?"

"Still unconscious" Tennis tensai, Fuji Syuuske answered as he peered over to his tennis caption, who's face seemed to have changed colors, from purple, to blue, to yellow, to green and them back again, repeating the cycle, "Inui you could really win an award for your drink, Tezuka's changing colors"

Inui grinned, "T'was the point"

Sweatdrop Sweatdrop

"Inui-senpai, why are we gathered around a can?" The chibi regular asked as he tucked his cap so that it covered his eyes, apparently, getting tired of sitting around. The young prodigy was lucky enough to be able to find after he had regained back his senses from Kaidoh's lil 'let's strangle somebody moment'

"He, he, he"

Kiadoh cocked his eyebrows as he glared towards Inui, and the large beaker full of his stomach-hurting evil juice that stood beside him. Something was going to happen, and it involved those drinks . . . and anything that involved his drinks meant pain, horror and sickness.

"Eh, Inui, let's get started" Kawamura said slightly annoyed as he nudged Inui on the shoulder. Feeling as something large was placed into his hand, he grinned, "WHA HA HA HA!! COME ON BABY! I AM BURNING!!!"

Kaidoh's eyebrow twitched, watching as Kawamura started to fling the racket around.

CLONK

Well, there it goes, hitting Inui . . . against the head . . . quite loudly.

"Well, let's get started!" Inui's voice suddenly stated, interrupting the silence that had suddenly befallen over the regulars when Kawamura had hit the data collector on the head with his racket. Inui's skull must be pretty thick . . .

"We're gathered around a Ponta can" Momoshrio stated, "What are we suppose to do? Dance around it wearing those hulla-hulla clothing stuff?"

Images of himself and his friends dancing around a Ponta can, wearing those hulla-hulla outfits instantly made himself shutter and he instantly shut off the images.

"Not a bad idea" Inui grinned, watching as daggers were instantly shot at Momo, "But no, we're going to tell ghost stories"

"Around a PONTA CAN?!" Momoshiro and Eiji cried out in unison, gaining a cocking eyebrow Inui, who was holding out a pitcher of that evil juice.

"This is interesting" The tensai tensai placed his finger against his chin, thinking of any good ghost stories.

"Ghost stories around a Ponta Can?" Eiji's voice was small and timid, he wanted to shrunk into some deep dark corner, he didn't like ghost stories, "Why don't we just forget about the idea, I mean, aren't ghost stories suppose to be around a 'campfire'?"

"Yeah, it'll be just too awkward for it to be around a Ponta Can" Kaidoh quickly agreed, only to gain a smirking Momo.

"Ahh! You don't need to worry Viper, you have Inui-senpai to take care of you" Momo stated with a mischievous smile. He had heard all about the 'gay' talk the regulars were having when he was still unconscious, from Ryoma. Too bad he wasn't there, to see that happen. Damn! If he were there, he would've recorded it!

"I AM STAIGHT!!" Kaidoh seemed like he was about to rip his hair off in frustration.

"Okay, guys, enough about the gay talk, Kaidoh's mad enough as it is" Oishi stated calmly, though he himself couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious.

Inui, who didn't seem at all affected about the 'talk' continued on with his explanation, "Apparently, the traditions was for Ghost Stories to be told around a Campfire, but since the school won't allow us to build a fire on the school grounds-"

Don't we all just wonder why?

"- I decided to substitute a campfire with a Ponta Can"

Twitch, twitch.

Everybody's eyes twitched slightly.

"A campfire and a Ponta can, what great similarities" Ryoma stated sarcastically as he laid down on his back, examining the gymnasium ceiling, ignoring the evil twinkle in Inui's eyes. Everybody's gaze was upon the chibi regular, except for Kaidoh who had decided to take this chance and run for it.

"Eh? Where'd that damn Viper go?"

=== Kaidoh===

[Ghost stories, there a bunch of stupid fairytales, that's all, I'm not afraid of them, no way am I afraid of such things] Kaidoh thought to himself over and over again as he walked around the school, his head facing the marble floor so he had no idea where he was going, maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't crash into a wall, [Ghost stories equal Fairytales which equal to made up stories. Ghost aren't real, they aren't real, they aren't-]

CRASH

BANG

SIZZLE

Kaidoh cursed under his breathe as he rubbed his hurting head, glaring towards the wall he had crashed into. Feeling as the light around him started to flicker, Kaidoh instantly froze as he closed his eyes tightly, [Ghost aren't real, Ghost's aren't real, Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts-]

BOOM

The sound of a large lighting bolt was heard and Kaidoh instantly opened back his eye's looking for the nearest window only to find out that it had started to rain, [This . . . is a bad omen]

Seeing as something moved outside the window, Kaidoh stopped, dropped and rolled, like what people did when they were on fire. But apparently Kaidoh wasn't on fire, so why was he doing such a rutine? He didn't want the 'thing' out there to see him, so if he stopped, and dropped he was low on the ground to be out of sight. If he rolled, he would be able to get away and enter the nearest room.

=== Back in the gymnasium ===

"It's lighting!! We're gonna die!!! The gym's **DARK**"

"Eiji-senapi! Calm down, it's only a storm"

"Yeah, Momo's right, and the electricity just went out, it'd be back in no time"

"Ahhhh!!!" The scared Neko-chan cried out as he started running around the gym, hands upon his ears, saying the words, "La, la, la, la, la" eyes, tightly shut.

"Grrrr"

Everyone stopped as they heard the weird noise, excluding Eiji who happened to be continuing to run around the room.

BOOM

A flash of lighting hit, brightened up the room for a split second with its glow. Allowing the regulars to see what the noise came from. Eyes went wide in shock as their feces whitened. There, a few feet away from them stood a purple looking monster with glasses and light brown hair, his skin . . . purple.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

==== Back to Kaidoh ====

Kaidoh huffed and puffed, as he finally was able to roll into a classroom safe and sound, without anything attacking him. Brushing the sweat that covered his face, the Snake-master decided to explore the classroom a bit to see where he was.

BOOM (A bolt of lighting cam striking down, brightening up the room for a split second like always)

Okay, so he was in a room with desks, a whiteboard, tables. Not a surprise.

Squeak!

Okay, now what was **that**?

Looking around, well at least trying to, Kaidoh felt his way around the room. His hands tangled with something cold and . . . well cold. Frightened, Kaidoh quickly tried to get his hand back, only to find himself sprawled down on the floor. The cold item that had caused his fright, lying on top of him

Kaidoh screamed.

====Back in the gym =====

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Seigaku regulars all ran around the room fright upon their faces with the exception of Fuji, Inui and the sleeping Ryoma, who all seemed too calm to be true.

"It's a monster! It's going to eat us all!!"

"La, la, la, la"

"Calm down everyone! It's okay!"

"La, la, la, la"

"Baka senpai's" Ryoma muttered as he turned around, lying on his side

"I'm never going to eat another hamburger in my life!!!!"

"BURNING!! Com'on Baby! Fight me you evil purple monster!"

"La, la, la, la"

"Would you all be quite, or do you want to run 100 laps around the field?"

Pasue.

Silence

BOOM. There it was, the great thunder that lightened up the room for how long? A split second of course, allwimg the regulars to have a good look at the 'monsters' face.

"Ah, Tezuka, It's glad to see that you're awake" Fuji stated calmly, watching as his teammates mouth drop open, "you happen to be purple"

"Purple?" Tezuka looked down at himself, "INUI?!"

Inui sweatdropped, "Um . . . he, he, he?"

"La, la, la, la"

CRASH!

===== 9:30====

"My head hurts! I'm wounded!!!" Eiji cried out as he continued to apply bandages all over himself, although he didn't seem to be bleeding. At all.

"Eiji-senpai, you're wasting all the bandages," Ryoma stated as he yawned, finally awake form his nice sleep in the dream world.

"Ugh, interesting data" Inui groaned out, scribbling something in his notebook. Squinting as he wrote. It was quite hard to write, especially if you had a black eye, and messy hair.

"Tezuka, don't you think you went too far" Oishi sweatdropped, looking towards the beaten up Inui, whom still seemed to be trying to write down his data

"Too far?" Taking a glance towards Inui, Tezuka kept on his stern face, "No, not really, I told him something was going to happen if he made me drink that stuff"

"Whaaa, I'm hungry!"

"Boar"

"Who are you calling boar?!"

"The person who seems to be standing right in front of me with a hungry stomach"

Stomach growls could be heard from the gym.

"ECHIZEN!!" Eiji cried out, throwing his pillow towards the chibi boy, but his aim was off and instead it hit Momo.

" Eiji-senapi!" Momo through back a pillow at Eiji, who ducked, allowing the pillow to hit Kawamura who stood behind him.

"Pillow fight!"

THE END

A chibi Inui pops out in the scene: "Guess what? I won the Kawamura Sushi feast ticket! Why? I was the only one who didn't fall!!"

Chibi Ryoma: Hey! Give me that ticket! I never fell down cuz of that drink

Chibi Eiji: Same here!

A cloud of dust forms and a fight is going on inside it.

Chibi Fuji: Ahh! My dear Yuuta! Want to see pictures?

Everyone: ((sweatdrops))

[][][][][][][][][][]

OMG! I was actually able to finish thic fic! Sorry if the ending was bad. If you didn't seem to notice, I lost my interest in this story, so I kidna had to force myself to write something. Anwyays, didn't exactly find this chapter funny, but it was okay. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **REVIEW!**

**_ Chibi Tenten_**

Story finished: July.2, 2004


End file.
